Aprendiendo a Vivir
by Megara Weasley
Summary: Después de un tiempo, Rose y Scorpius han decidido dar el siguiente gran paso en su relación: vivir juntos. Serie de drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Después de años, literalmente, regreso con una nueva idea. Tengo una lista con 10 palabras para este mini-fic. Todos estos drabbles/one-shots van a estar relacionados y cada uno de ellos va a contar diferentes relatos sobre cómo es la vida de Rose y Scorpius ahora que viven juntos por primera vez y en un lugar completamente nuevo.  
**

**Espero les agraden y prometo hacer todo lo posible para actualizar seguido.**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

Realmente no sabían en qué se habían metido hasta que ya no hubo marcha atrás. No se habían imaginado que mudarse fuese a ser tan complicado, claro que ella se había mudado un par de veces pero siempre había sido con su familia quienes se encargaban de acomodar todo, pero lo hacían ver todo tan fácil y divertido que jamás se imaginó lo cansado y aburrido que realmente sería.

Apenas iban por la mitad y Rose ya estaba buscando ideas para zafarse de la situación o usar magia, pero no podría soportar las burlas de su novio, después de todo ella misma había sido la que lo había incitado a hacer todo el proceso sin magia y sin ayuda alegando que terminaría siendo una experiencia entretenida y divertida de contar.

Pero las cosas no eran así.

Podía imaginarse la expresión del chico burlándose de ella y canturreando "_te lo dije"_ en diferentes tonos. No, definitivamente no podía pedirle que pararan por muy agotado que él mismo se viera.

-¿Cansada? – Le preguntó Scorpius mientras entraba cargando una de las tantas cajas.

\- ¡Ja! – rió, pero decidió ocultarle lo fatigada que realmente estaba y prefirió concentrarse en el lado bueno de las situación.

Tenía a Scorpius sudado, sin playera y demostrando que el Quidditch realmente le había ayudado. No podía dejar de notar sus brazos ni pensar en lo sexy y adorable que se veía… siempre y cuando dejara de mostrarse burlón ante su obvia desesperación.

-¿Necesitas un descanso?

-No necesito ningún descanso –vaya que sí lo necesitaba -. ¿Y tú?

-Nope –sonrió -. Estoy bien y bastante entretenido. Definitivamente no puedo esperar a contarle a Albus sobre nuestra experiencia.

-Ja, ja, ja.

-Ríndete, Weasley y saca tu varita.

Dejó la caja sobre las demás y se acercó a ella, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y mirándola fijamente. Pero Rose no cedió.

-Podría decirte lo mismo…

-Apuesto a que te encantaría que sacara mi varita, Weasley –sonrió al ver que su cara ahora era del tono de su cabello -, pero no será el caso ya que tenemos que desempacar… a lo muggle, tal como sugeriste.

Rose rodó los ojos y se zafó de su novio, si seguía un minuto más ahí seguramente lo haría sacar su varita, tal como lo dijo él, y sí, en ambos sentidos.

Salió del departamento y se detuvo a mirar todas las cajas que aún faltaban, suspiró y resistió las ganas de gritar de la desesperación. Odiaba ser tan orgullosa.

No, definitivamente no sabía en qué se habían metido.

* * *

Tardaron un par de horas más en terminar de meter todas las cajas restantes, y otro par de horas en terminar de desempacar lo esencial.

Scorpius realmente no quería imaginarse cómo le harían para terminar de acomodar todas y cada una de sus cosas. Se recordó no dejar convencerse por su novia a desempacar a lo muggle, aunque si bien lo pensaba, dudaba que ella misma tuviera el valor de sugerirlo siquiera.

Le causaba risa qué tan orgullosa podía llegar a ser pero no podía realmente culparla, después de todo en eso eran muy parecidos. Había intentado convencerla para que cambiara de parecer, incluso llegó a prometerle que no le comentaría a nadie (ni a Albus) porque después de todo, incluso él estaba más que dado por vencido, pero no lo logró y terminaron a lo muggle (la primera parte al menos).

Se agradeció mentalmente por haberse traído las tantas cajas de cereal, después de todo no tenía ganas de preparar de comer o de pedir algo, y una cena ligera no les caería mal.

Terminó de servir en dos platos diferentes y se dirigió a la sala en donde había dejado a Rose masajeándose los pies y los brazos, realmente esperaba poder convencerla de hacerle un masaje como los que le hacía cuando quería algo o cuando lo preparaba para soltarle noticias y evitar que se enojara con ella (aunque casi nunca lo conseguía).

Pero no la encontró como la había dejado, sino desparramaba en el sillón más grande con el cabello cubriéndole la cara y para todos lados, roncando y con baba escurriéndole por la comisura del labio.

Scorpius pensó en que Rose jamás se había visto tan adorable.

Tal vez no sabían realmente en qué se habían metido, pero lo averiguarían y lo mejor era que lo harían juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La cama era un problema del que realmente Rose no quería ni pensar. El hecho de que ni siquiera tuvieran cama, aun, probablemente era lo peor de la situación.

Llevaban oficialmente una semana viviendo juntos y había sido estupendo realmente, mejor de lo que había imaginado jamás. Pero el no tener una verdadera cama (porque no había forma de que las colchonetas en las que estaban durmiendo pudieran nombrarse así) la estaba poniendo de nervios.

Por eso no podía esperar a que terminara su turno en el trabajo. Scorpius y ella habían quedado de ir en busca de una saliendo de trabajar. Y Rose no podía estar más que aliviada porque, francamente, no creía durar un día más en esas colchonetas.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 15:00 Rose ya estaba en la puerta del edificio esperando a su novio, quien afortunadamente no tardó en llegar.

-¿Lista? –Preguntó Scorpius, antes de besarla en la mejilla.

Rose, pensó, no podría estar más que dispuesta.

…

Pero por supuesto, una vez más, estaba equivocada; si bien comprar una cama adecuada no era tan difícil como haberse mudado y desempacado, se le acercaba.

Era conocido que Rose y Scorpius tenían gustos diferentes en ciertas cosas, como era normal en cualquier pareja, pero cuando se trataba de ellos dos las cosas podían llegar a complicarse un tanto hasta que alguien diera su brazo a torcer, cosa que tardaba más de lo que les gustaría admitir.

Claramente no había pasado por sus mentes que escoger una cama pudiera resultar tan lioso, pero así había sido.

Después de horas y tras haber elegido por fin su nueva cama, Rose no podía esperar a llegar a su casa y recostarse todo el día en ella.

…

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – Rose asintió e intentó no pensar mucho en lo que estaba por suceder.

Estaba conciente que al aceptar lo siguiente estaría rompiendo su reto pero no quería imaginarse cuánto les tomaría poder armar todo y francamente lo único que quería era recostarse junto a su novio y ver una película.

Después de checar que no hubiera ningún peligro de ser descubiertos, Scorpius se encargó de realizar todo con magia mientras que Rose, un tanto avergonzada de sí misma, se refugiaba en la sala.

No tardó más de 10 minutos para tener todo en orden y una vez que hubo terminado no dudó en llamar a Rose para que viera el resultado y diera su opinión, Scorpius esperaba un centenar de cambios requeridos pero no fue así sino todo lo contrario, lo único que recibió fue elogios y sonrisas.

-¿Realmente estás tan sorprendido? – rió Rose -. No somos tan diferentes, Scorpius, y he de aceptar que tus gustos son bastante buenos, después de todo terminaste conmigo, ¿no?

-He de admitir que esperaba uno que otro cambio, por mucho que te gusten las cosas sueles llevarme la contraria.

Rose le mostró la lengua y soltó una risita antes de volver a observar el cuarto.

-Francamente, Scorpius –suspiró la chica -, lo único que quiero hacer es aventarme a la cama y ver pelícas por el resto del día.

-Brinca, entonces.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Quieres aventarte a la cama… pues hay que brincar en ella mejor.

-¿Brincar? –Preguntó, incrédula.

-¿Muy madura para eso, Weasley?

-¡Ja! Es solo que no te quiero humillar con mis increíbles saltos…

Rose y Scorpius pasaron lo que quedaba del día brincando, viendo películas, comiendo y riendo. Y si bien los vecinos se sorprendían con tanta actividad, dudaron que pudieran imaginar qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando dentro de la casa.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza pero la escuela me tiene demasiado ocupada/estresada.**  
**Intentaré tardar menos en subir :)**


End file.
